Yoo Young Jin (1971)
Perfil thumb|Yoo Young Jin|250px * Nombre: '''유영진 / Yoo Young Jin * '''Profesión: Cantante, Productor y Compositor * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Gochang, Corea del Sur * Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía Yoo Young Jin es un cantautor, compositor y productor de SM Entertaiment. Lanzó su primer álbum en solitario en 1993 titulado Blues In Rhythm Album, luego en 1995 el álbum Blue Rhythm. ''En 2001 lanzó el álbum ''Agape. Ha compuesto y escrito canciones para H.O.T., S.E.S, BoA, Shinhwa, TVXQ (DBSK), CSJH The Grace, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), EXO, Red Velvet y NCT. Discografía Álbum Digital Single Composiciones 2018 *TraxX – Escape *Red Velvet – Butterflies * SHINee - Our Page * SHINee - I Want You * SHINee - Good Evening * EXO-CBX - Playdate * EXO-CBX - Blooming Day * TVXQ - Bounce * TVXQ - The Chance of Love * NCT Dream - GO * NCT U – Baby Don't Stop * BoA - Everyboy Knows * NCT U – BOSS * BoA - NEGA DOLA * Red Velvet - Bad Boy 2017 * SM TOWN - Dear My Family * U-Know Yunho - Drop * Yoo Young Jin & Tae Yong - Cure * NCT 127 - Cherry Bomb * S.E.S. - Paradise 2016 * Max Chang Min, Luna, Su Ho, Key, Xiu Min, Cho Eun - One Day One Chance * Yoo, Young Jin & D.O - Tell Me (What Is Love) * SHINee - Tell Me What To Do * S.E.S. - Love story * NCT U - Without You (Solo Arreglos) 2015 * TVXQ - Top of The World 2014 * Red Velvet - Happiness (Solo Letra) * TVXQ (DBSK) - Something * TVXQ (DBSK) - Spellbound * EXO - Tell Me What Is Love (D.O.) 2013 * Girls' Generation - I GOT A BOY * TVXQ (DBSK) - Catch Me 2012 * EXO - What Is Love * EXO - History * EXO - Mama * Super Junior - Sexy, Free & Single * Super Junior - From U * TVXQ - Catch Me * Younique Unit - Maxstep 2011 * TVXQ - Keep Your Head Down * TVXQ - Maximum * TVXQ - Before U Go – Monologue * TVXQ - Before U Go * TVXQ - B.U.T. * Super Junior - Mr. Simple * Super Junior - Superman 2010 * f(x) - Nu ABO (Solo Letra) * Super Junior - BONAMANA * SHINee - Lucifer * Kang Ta - Breaka Shaka * SM The Ballad - Hot Times 2009 * Girls' Generation - Tell Me Your Wish (Genie) (Solo Letra) * Super Junior - Sorry, Sorry * BoA - Girls on Top * Super Junior M - Super Girl * Elva Hsiao - Goodbye. Bye Bye * SHINee - Ring Ding Dong * Super Junior - Sorry, Sorry-Answer 2008 * TVXQ - Purple Line * TVXQ - HEY! (Don't Bring Me Down) * TVXQ - Are You a Good Girl? * Zhang Li Yin - Star Wish (I Will) * Zhang Li Yin - One More Try * SHINee - The Shinee World (Doo-Bop) * SHINee - Amigo (Solo Letra) * SHINee - Neo Animyeon Andoeneun Geol (Romantic) * SHINee - Replay (Solo Arreglos) * Super Junior M - U (Solo Arreglos) 2007 * CSJH (The Grace) - Girlfriends (Their Talking) * CSJH (The Grace) - RENEW * Super Junior - Don't Don * Super Junior - A Man In Love 2006 * Kang Ta & Vanness Wu - Scandal * Kang Ta & Vanness Wu - Good Vibration * TVXQ - Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang * TVXQ - "O"-Jung.Ban.Hap. * Xiah Junsu - Beautiful Thing * Super Junior - U (Solo Letra) * The Grace - My Everything 2005 * BoA - Girls on Top * TVXQ - Tonight (Solo Letra) * TVXQ - Rising Sun * TVXQ - Dangerous Mind * Super Junior - Twins (Knock Out) 2004 * TVXQ - Tri-Angle * TVXQ - Million Men 2003 * Dana - 길들이기 (Friend VS Lover) 2002 * BoA - Don't Start Now (Solo Arreglos) * Shinhwa - Perfect Man * Shinhwa - 중독 (Deep Sorrow) * Shinhwa - Hiway (Ride With Me) * Fly to the Sky - Sea of Love * Hwan Hee - Sea of Love (Fany Ver.) 2001 * Shinhwa - Hey, Come On! * Shinhwa - Wild Eyes * SM Town - Angel Eyes 2000 * Shinhwa - Only One (Solo Letra) * Shinhwa - Jam #1 (Solo Letra) * Shinhwa - Wedding March (Solo Letra) * BoA - ID; Peace B * S.E.S. - Be Natural * S.E.S. - I Will... 1999 * Shinhwa - T.O.P. (Twinkling of Paradise) * Shinhwa - 악동보고서 (Yo!) * H.O.T. - Iyah! * H.O.T. - The Way That You Like Me * S.E.S. - Twilight Zone * S.E.S. - Love 1998 * Shinhwa - The Solver * Shinhwa - Eusha! Eusha! * Shinhwa - Sharing Forever * H.O.T. - Line up! * H.O.T. - The Promise of H.O.T * S.E.S. - Shy Boy * S.E.S. - Dreams Come True 1997 * H.O.T. - Go! H.O.T! * H.O.T. - Wolf and Sheep * H.O.T. - Free to Fly * H.O.T. - We Are the Future * H.O.T. - The End of my Inferiority Complex * S.E.S. - I'm Your Girl * S.E.S. - 완전한 이유 * S.E.S. - 그대의 향기 1996 * H.O.T. - Warrior's Descendant * H.O.T. - You're Fast I'm Slow * H.O.T. - When You Need Me Galería 2010061113544954123_2.jpg 유영진.jpg defaultkn kl.jpg capture-20140917-130005.png 'Videografía' 유영진(YoungJin Yoo) 지애 뮤직비디오(MusicVideo)| Affection Yoo Young Jin X D.O. - Tell Me (What Is Love)|Yoo Young Jin & D.O - Tell Me (What Is Love) Yoo Young Jin X Tae Yong - Cure|Yoo Young Jin & Tae Yong - Cure Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KDebut1993 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositor